Episode 1580 (8th March 1976)
Plot The brewery run a promotion for "Yokohama" tropical fruit drink. Deirdre and Rita wonder where Mavis has got to. Rita thinks Betty should have accepted the Corner Shop gift. The Ogdens don't know what a delicatessen is. Stan thinks it means "delicate grub". Gail gives Hilda running shoes to wear on the dash. Wendy Nightingale calls on them, doing a survey in the area on people's reading habits. They have very little information to give her. Alf tells Len there's no hard feelings over Donna Parker. Mavis returns late from Kendal, the bus back having broken down. Her mood ring is green for contentment but won't give any details about what happened. Hilda can't do a proper practice run. Gail offers her a few goes in the Corner Shop. Wendy is relieved to find Ken reads books as no one else does. He offers to show her the Community Centre. The Ogdens practice their dash with a baby's pram, horrifying Annie as they ransack the shop. She alerts Betty who stops them and makes them put all the items back where they belong. Ken tells Wendy his ambitions for the centre, including a Literary Appreciation Course. A shattered Stan puts all the items back on the shelves as Gail calculates they grabbed £98.04 on their last effort, £10 worse than the previous time. He complains his back is sore. Rita is annoyed that Mavis won't gossip about her weekend, aside from talking about the scenery. Albert wants an assurance that Betty won't sell the shop to anyone who makes it self-service. Wendy offers to run the class for Ken. Hilda asks Stan not to drink the night before the dash, so that they'll be on top form. Cast Regular cast *Rita Littlewood - Barbara Mullaney *Deirdre Langton - Anne Kirkbride *Betty Turpin - Betty Driver *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Stan Ogden - Bernard Youens *Hilda Ogden - Jean Alexander *Alf Roberts - Bryan Mosley *Albert Tatlock - Jack Howarth *Mavis Riley - Thelma Barlow *Gail Potter - Helen Worth *Tricia Hopkins - Kathy Jones *Ken Barlow - William Roache Guest cast *Wendy Nightingale - Susan Tebbs Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public/Snug *11 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *13 Coronation Street - Back room and hallway *Corner Shop *Community Centre - Small hall Notes *This was the final episode written by the programme's creator Tony Warren. *Mike Nikopolos (Steve Plytas) is credited but does not appear. *''TV Times'' synopsis: A girl called Wendy comes into Ken's life. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 7,400,000 homes (9th place). Notable dialogue Hilda Ogden: "Don't chuck, please. Just for me. We're in training, love. I want us both to be on top form tomorrow when the eyes of the world are on us." Stan Ogden (laughing and hugging Hilda): "Hee hee! You're a love, aren't yer?" Hilda Ogden: "Yeah, well that's very much appreciated but...as with your top athletes, that's out an' all." Stan Ogden (miserable): "Hell of a price to pay for a cartload of groceries, innit?" Final dialogue in series written by creator Tony Warren Category:1976 episodes